emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Li Qiye/Cultivation/Physique
1st Physique 'Mortal Physique' * Li Qiye was born with the Mortal Physique, the most common type of the Physique. 'Immortal Physique (Hell Suppressing Deity Physique)' * When he reached the Palace Expansion level, Li Qiye used his knowledge about the Physique Scripture to cultivate the Hell Suppressing Deity Physique. It took him around a month to completely transform his Mortal Physique into the Hell Suppressing Deity Physique. * Half a month later, Li Qiye used the Hell Suppressing Deity Physique to attack Li Shuangyan to demonstrate to her that he cultivates an Immortal Physique. * Next day, Li Qiye used the Hell Suppressing Deity Physique to instantly defeat Luo Fenghua. * Around half a month later, when Li Qiye reached the Physique Accumulation level, he used the Hell Suppressing Deity Physique, among other techniques, to subdue the Yin Yang Sea of Blood and refine it into his Longevity Treasure. * Half a year later Li Qiye used the combination of Kun Peng's Heaven Transformation's speed and Hell Suppressing Deity Physique's weight to kill three Sectional Leaders, Protector Hu and Leng Shizhi. * While being at the Ancient Sky City, Li Qiye reached the of the Hell Suppressing Deity Physique, however, he forcefully suppressed it to surpass his physique tribulation perfectly later on. * After Li Qiye defeated his Life Reduction, his Physique reached the Half Completion. * He reached the Grand Completion during his fight against Imperial Queen Ren Xian and her children. 2nd Physique (Soaring Immortal Physique) Every person has only one Inner Physique, so one can cultivate only one Physique at the same time. In order to bypass this obstacle, Li Qiye created the One Thought Creating Myriad Physiques. He used it to create the Second Inner Physique. * He chose the Soaring Immortal Physique as his second Physique as he wanted to turn his body into peerless weapon with combination of Extreme Weight of the Hell Suppressing Deity Physique and Extreme Speed of the Soaring Immortal Physique. * Li Qiye reached the of the Soaring Immortal Physique at the pond at the end of the Path of Death. * After Li Qiye defeated his Life Reduction, all of his Physiques reached the Half Completion. * He reached the Grand Completion during his fight against Imperial Queen Ren Xian and her children. 3rd Physique (Void Imperfection Physique) * Li Qiye chose the Void Imperfection Physique as his third Physique as it helped to make his body even more unbeatable with its protection from all Merit Laws and Daos. * Li Qiye reached the of the Void Imperfection Physique in the Beast Vein. * After Li Qiye defeated his Life Reduction, all of his Physiques reached the Half Completion. * He reached the Grand Completion during his fight against Imperial Queen Ren Xian and her children. 4th Physique (Sky Destroyer Immortal Physique) * Li Qiye chose the Sky Destroyer Immortal Physique as his fourth Physique to gain infinite strength. He started the physique while he trained in the Beast Vein. * Li Qiye reached the of the Sky Destroyer Immortal Physique after destroying the Heavenhoof Ravine. * After Li Qiye defeated his Life Reduction, all of his Physiques reached the Half Completion. * He reached the Grand Completion during his fight against Imperial Queen Ren Xian and her children.